-Plague Of The forest series-Book one-The gray plague
Steelheart comes from a religious cult up in the highrocks. The cult sacrifices other cats to thier goddess..... Then they cannibalize them. Whe steelheart states he doesnt believe what they are doing is right, he is chased out of the cult and into the forest of clans, where he is almost killed by the cult, and left for dead. but something darker lurks in the forest, that could destroy the all the clans. Feel free to edit grammar and spelling mistakes. Ima be creepin! 03:35, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Disclaimer: I do not own warriors, but I do own the story, the cats, the gray plague, and the religous cult wich Steelheart comes from. So do not steal!!! Prologue The comforting darkness of sleep and rest ended, and Splinter woke up. It was very dark in hollow, the only light coming from the entrance. He opened his mouth to taste the air, and he could smell A scent of a strange cat, and some not so fresh, fresh kill. Splinter didn`t seem to care, as he ate the mouse faster then anything he had ever eaten. Splinter decided to poke his head out the entrance to the hollow. All he saw was an unfimliar forest. The forset was the most beautiful thing splinter had ever seen. as he had lived in the highrocks his whole life, and hadn`t seen many things like the forest. Suddenly he heard a voice of the trees. "Hello young cat, I see you finally decided to wake up." "Don`t eat me!" Splinter screached without thinking. "Shhh. There are other cats around, if they figure out your here, they will attack you! And I`m not going eat you, those cats are long gone," The mysterious cat replied. "what is your name?" "Splinter." He siad. "No, don`t call me that, I hate that name, the other cats used that as a way to taunt me, Because I wasn`t like them." "How where you not like them?" The cat revealed himeself, he was dirt brown, with gray spots. It looked like he had just tooken a swim. "They cannibalized other cats, and I didn`t like it, they had to hold me down to make me eat the other cats flesh." "Thats horrible! Why would they make you do that? Why would they do that at all?" "Because they think if you eat something, part of it is transfered to thier goddess." "Sleekpelt! Where are you? i`ve been waiting forever!" A cat yelled to Sleekpelt "Ok! I`ll be right there!" He yelled back. "Listen splin- Wait, what do you want me to call you?" "I don`t know" Sleekpelt looked at the cat for a moment. "I have an idea, How do you like Steelheart?" Splinter perked his ears up, "I like it." "Good then, I`ve got to go back to my apprentice." At that Sleekpelt dashed back into the trees. Steelheart realized he hadn`t even tried to stand up, he had been laid by the entrance, but when he tried, he just collapsed in agony. He shuffled his body closer to the light, and saw he was covered in scraches and bites. One of them where starting split open agian because of his efforts to stand up. Steelheart began to feel tired agian, and so he slept. Later that day, before the sunset, Steelpaw found felt a paw shaking him awake. "Steelheart wake up! Wake up steelheart!" Steelpaw sat up slowly "What is it?" "You have to hurry! There are insane cats every where! They all have the gray plague!" Sleekpelt yelled. "But I can barely move, much less stand up." Steelheart complained. "You have to try, if you dont you could be killed, or worse, get the gray plague!" "The grey what?" "The gray plague. it makes you go insane, but it only seems to infect us cats and dogs, not two legs. Now hurry!" Steelheart stood up the best he could with my weak shaky legs. The moment he stood up, his legs flared with agony. He winced but walked out as fast as he could. Steelheart looked around. He saw three cats milling about randomly, which they quickly avoided. "Where are we going?" Steelheart yelled. "Im taking you to another hollow." Sleekpelt replied. We ran through forest, dogding crazed cats, rocks, trees, and even pools of water. "Hey, leave him alone!" Steelheart Yowlled at the cats. One of the cats looked at him, its eyes were blank, pupilless, and grey. It attacked Steelheart, jumping at him viciously. It landed right in front of him. "Not this time." In one swift movement, Steelheart brought his claws up and punctured its neck with all five claws. The cat yowled out in agony, and fell down dead, blood pooling below its limp body. The other four cats looked at Steelheart with the same blank, pupilless, grey eyes as last one, and all of them jumped at him at once. Steelheart jumped back at them. He slit the first one`s neck, then ripped the second ones chest and underbelly open as he flew beneath it. Steelheart hit the third one across the face with his paw, and it spun around and slammed into a large rock. The last one barreled straight into Steelhearts side, and then pinned him down on a rock. Steelheart swung his paws widly, trying to get the crazy cat off. The cat went to bite him, but he bit its leg, and it yowlled in pain, and jumped off of Steelheart. Steelheart scratched the cat across the face, and then he jumped on the insane cats back. Steelheart dug his claws into the cats side, and hung on, leaning all his weight to the left, finally, the cat fell over. steelheart fially slit the cats throat. Steelheart quickly ran over to Sleepelt. "Are you okay?" "I`ll be fine." He replied. "Where did you learn to fight like that?" After thinking about it, Steelheart siad, "I don`t know, I just don`t. Now, lets get yo some h-" Steelheart was cut off by three cats walking towards them. "What happned here, and who is this cat, Sleekpelt." "Some cats with the gray plague attacked me. This cat saved me." He replied "Littlestar, what are you doing here?" Chapter 2 I began to back away slowly, remembering Sleekpets warning about the other cats. Suddenly all the pain that had been building up in his old wounds came rushing into his body, the wounds where fresh and bleeding agian, and he collapsed with pain. But Steelheart looked at Sleekpelt, there was already a large pu"Another cat saw the fighting, he came and warned me." The cat named little star siad. puddle of blood below him, and his eyes where closing slowly, as if he where dying, or losing consciousness I stood up shakily, and I limped over to Sleekpelt. I grabbed the scruff of his neck, and began carying him to the other cats. Steelheart was in so much pain, he could barly see striaght, and the other three just watched as he struggled to help his friend. "Are you just going to sit there and whatch him die! Or are you going to help me?" Steelheart yelleed angrily through a mouthfool of fur. The first cat to come over and help was the one called Littlestar. Then the other two came to help. Sleekpelt looked up weekly. "Steelheart, what are you doing? Your hurt, I should be helping you." "Look Sleekpelt" Steelheart siad "You saved me when I needed your help, you pulled me out from that burning tree branch, and saved me from the cult. Your my friend, and your dying, I need to help you more than you need to help me." The four cats dragged Sleekpelt into a strange clearing, where Steelheart collapsed weekly. After a few minutes, Littlestar came back for him, she picked me up and dragged him to a strange den. A cat came out. She gave Steelheart a strange look, but started pressing cobwebs to my wounds. Sleekelt was next to me. "Steelheart, do you know why I gave you your name?" "No" He replied "I just thought it sounded nice." "Most cats have there name for a reason. I gave you yours because when I met you, you had this look in your eyes, you where determined to live no matter the cost. When you helped me back there, I could see all the pain in your eyes. You where in agony, but you kept on going, your a very strong cat, not just physicly, but mentally. Most cats would have given up in the condition your in." Steelheart stared at him, thinking about what he had just siad. Then he fell asleep, and finally, after the sun had set, and the moon was in the sky, Steelheart finally slept to. That night, he dreamed. Steelheart was running through a forest, everything was dark, and the moon was bright red, and he was running from an uknown assilliant. Stealheart suddenly saw his bestfriend from the cult, Bloodmoon , they use to have the same beliefs. She came running up from beind Steelheart. "Splinter hu-" She was cut off as blood spaltered all over her fur and from her neck. "No! Bloodmoon!" I yelled. Then Steelheart woke up suddenly, and began to think about the dream he had just had. Bloodmoon had been Steelhearts best friend, he missed her, but he knew he would probably never see her agian. No, he had not loved her, she was like a sister to him. His parents had only had one kit, him. Bloodmoon was as close to having a sibling as he could. He slowly watched the moon set, and the sun rise. He wandered what life had in store for him now. He watched other cats mill about in the strange clearing. What was this? Why where there so many cats? Suddenly he heard littlestar call something. "let all cats old enough to catch thier own prey come to the highledge for a clan meeting." I watched all the cats gather around the "Highledge". When everyone seemed to be there, Littlestar started speaking. "As you have all probably heard by now, we found a large amount of cats with the grey plague in our territory. We also found a loner cat in our territory fighting the cats with the gray plague, and protecting Sleekplet, he is not a rogue, nor is he from any where near here. By what Sleekpelt tells me, The cat is from the far away highrocks. We would like him to come out of the medicine cats den, if he has the strength to." Steelheart pulled himself up shakily, and limped out of the den slowly. he came out to face three score of cats eyes, all staring at him. He put his head down nervously as Littlestar began to speak agian. "Ah, there is the young Steelheart, or so Sleekpelt tells me his name is. He comes from..... What clan is it?" 'I don`t come from a clan, I come from a religous cult in the highrocks, I disagreed with them, so they chased me out. We disagreed about... um.... uh....." "Spit it out cat!" "Look it wasn`t good, they ate other cats." Steelheart said with a wince. All the cats gave a collective gasp, and began talking loudly. "Quiet down!" Littlestar commanded. "And how can we trust you not to lead them here, or eat us one by one?" She asked me after all the other cats had stopped talking. "Don`t ever ask me that agian!" I yelled in rage "I hate them all of them! I hate what they did, I hate being around them, I hate them! Steelheart yelled in pure, violent rage, and began stalking back to the den. "Calm down Steelheart. Thats all I needed to hear, I knew I could trust you, I just needed all the other cats to know to." She siad calmly. "Look, My real name is Splinter, Steelheart is just a nickname, but please, dont call me splinter." Steelheart siad wearily, and walked back to the den. Chapter 3 After a few hours, Sleekpelt began to wake up. "What did I miss?" He asked me. "Not much." I replied. Steelheart stood up and stretched, Then he paced nervously about a bit, then he laid back down. "Whats wrong?" He asked me. "I`m not sure what I`m going to do next. I have nowhere to go, and no one to go to. I can`t go back to the highrocks, and the only other place to go is twoleg place." Steelheart complained. "Maybe I can convince Littlestar to let you stay here. I`m sure she`ll let you." He siad. "No. Your already in enough trouble as it is. Besides, I`m not sure all the other cats will except me." "Steelheart, how old are you? He asked me after a few moments. "I don`t know, maybe 7, 8 moons. Why?" "How`d you learn to fight like that? Most kits become an apprentice at six moons, And you seem a little to mature for your age." "I started training at 3 moons old. They siad that i`d join "the hunt" When I was 9 moons old." "Thats much to young to start training! Why would they do such a thing?" "Ask them." Steelheart replied bitterly. Steelheart laid down, thinking to himself. He had lied to Sleepelt. He didn`t want to stay there because he knew that the cult would find him sooner or later, and then they would kill him, and every cat in the forest. After a few moments, Sleekpelt stood up, streched and walked away to go do what he had to do. Steelheart laid there for what seemed like hours, when he saw littlestar walking towards him. Steelheart stood up just before Littlestar got to him. "What do you want?" he asked. Littlestar thought for a moment. "I would like to ask you to join ThunderClan." She siad. "I.... I can`t. No good will come from it." Steelheart siad after a moment of thought. "Why? You have nowhere else to go. And I`m sure a great fighter like you would be greatly appreciated here." "Well... the other cats.... where I came from..... They will come here.... and..... kill every cat in the forest, or cage them up for food. You`ll have to live just like I did. Always afriad that you`ll be next, That they will kill you next." "You won`t have to live like that here in ThunderClan. Every cat will respect you like another cat, Not like food." "Still.... what if-" Steelheart was cut off by Littlestar. "Listen, those cats won`t be coming back, if you join the clan, you will be safe, and you won`t ever have to live in fear agian." Steelheart thought about it for a second. He dind`t want to draw the cult to these cats..... but he didn`t want to be alone anymore. "Ok." He siad. Chapter 4 Category:Fan Fictions Category:Wrath96`s FanFictions